The Strangest Mission Yet
by Alexis Bromad
Summary: A gift to Zpan Sven. A very late gift. please don't ask. Anywho, our boys are sent to the USA to protect the Princess of the World. Trowa lovers don't read, Wufie Lovers, I was VERY nice to him, but don't read. I "Kinda" rushed this, cause I won't be arou


The Starngest Mission Yet

The Strangest Mission Yet

A/N's I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't know who does all I know is that I don't own them. This story is VERY late Christmas gift for Zpan Sven, maybe I'll get it up for her birthday! When is your birthday? Hehe. I will call her Rebekah, or Beka, or Beka-chan. She is a very good friend of mine. You might ask why I didn't get her something from the store, I will for her Birthday, and this is more our style. So, well have Merry LATE holidays! Hehe. :blushes: Also stupid little me never did look up there real birthdays. I kept Duo a Gemmi, cause I'm one too, everyone else it's pot luck. Okay, he's a quick run down, Relena Dorland could not keep the peace. OZ has restricted and has plains to kill Relena, who is attending a Privet Collage in the US. OZ has bases all around the world again; the pilots still don't have their Gundams, well except for Heero, Wing Zero Custom.

**Chapter 1**

"Pilots, I'm sorry to bring you to this. Right after the tragedy we suffered." Dr. J began at the secret meeting with the Gundam pilots. "But we must move forward against OZ. The spies have informed us of the new plan. OZ has decided to try to take over America and assassinate Relena Dorland Peacecraft. We must stop this plan! Agreed?"

"So were going to the American Continent?" Asked Quatre.

"WOOOOOOOHHOOOOOOOO! America, here I come!" Duo screamed. That was the first time in a month Duo had smiled, since the accident that caused Sally and Noin's death.

"Goody" Wufei answered. Trowa just noted his head.

"Mission accepted" Heero said in his normal monotone voice.

"Good I have already found two new pilots. Both females………." Master H began.

"Woman are Gundam Pilots now? What is happening in this world?" Wufei commented.

"…..Are highly skilled pilots. Alexis is also a highly skilled mercenary and a hacker. Rebekah is a toll of destruction and hand-to-hand combat fighter. They will provide a roof over your head and other things." Dr. J finished.

"When do we leave?" Duo asked.

"Right away!"' the Doctors laughed.

##############################################

Two girls sat in silence on a BIG couch. One girl was typing franticly on a Laptop. The other was watching the TV.

"Good news Beka, Dr. J has told the boys." The one on the computer giggled. "I wonder if they're cute?"

"Shut up Alexis, you act like a child. Good, maybe someone can knock some scene into you!" The other girl named Rebekah in an evil tone. She had Auburn hair, with hints of red pop up. Her blue/green eyes hid behind stylish yet dork-like glasses.

"Your such a **** sometimes. (This is a normal conversation between us in real life!) Have you checked the Gundams yet? Are the rooms prepared yet? Have the Collage schedules been made yet? Wait the last one was mine to do. Has everything else been done?"

"Yes, 'Mother'. The Gundams are in foolproof condition. I refuse to put a self-destruction device up." Rebekah yawned. "I'm getting some sleep. Good night, sis." She picked up a pillow and threw it at Alexis. It hit her coffee.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You spilled my coffee! I'll just make some more." She got up and went into the kitchen. "Good night, Beka!" she yelled. She sighed, "What does it take to get threw her think, hard as rock, Cement Block head, that a self-destruction device is necessary?" She took a drink of her coffee and sat in front of the Laptop. She had a mission to do, boys came after work.

"Damn it! They changed the password again!" she typed something else. "Looks like I have to do it the hard way." She looked at the papers on the table.

·Duo Maxwell

·Age: 17

·DOB: June 14, 180 AC (Gemmi)

·Weight:130

·Height: 5'7''

·Eyes: Cobalt Blue

·Hair: Deep Brown

·Notes/Miss.: Of American origin. Once Orphaned to Maxwell Church, rumored to have a twin sister (Shut up, I know it's been used like crazy), was never adopted, escaped the Maxwell slaughter. Pilot of Deathsythe, Deathsythe from H***, Custom Deathsythe. Nicknamed Shinogami aka God of Death, Highly Skilled Mercenary.

"Wow, this guy sounds like fun! I see why he calls himself the God of Death. Hehe, wait till he meets the Shinotenshi, the Angel of Death. Muhahahahaha, cough, cough. I gotta stop doing that." She cackled. She found the other paper she wanted.

·Trowa Barton

·Age: 17

·DOB: unknown

·Weight: 145

·Height:6'3''

·Eyes: Sea Green

·Notes: Real name is Trinity Barton. Mercenary since childbirth. Stages as a circus clown. Pilots Gundam Heavy Arms, Heavy ArmsCustom.

"He sounds really cute. I should get some sleep. The boys come tomorrow. First let me get in." she started typing like crazy. 

"Hahaha, I got in! Okay Trowa Barton, done. Duo Maxwell, done." She turned the Laptop off. "Sleepy time" she said in a mock Chibi voice. "Must sleep." And she went up the stairs.

Rebekah sat up in bed. ~What is that psychopathically happy girl up to now?~ she thought. She got up and put her silk housecoat on. 

"Okay, I guess I should work on or look at the boys files. Both of us have meet Quatre R. Winner. Alexis has two of the files, I have two. Goody" she sighed.She sat down at her little desk in her room. It was VERY organized, pens here, paper in this part, this here, that there, you get the point. "My one love, my Gundam." She sighed looking at a drawing of her Gundam, "Starlight" (if you want numbers, 07) the girls called it. Then she closed it and pulled up Heero Yuy 'sfile.

·Heero Yuy

·Age: 17

·Weight: 135

·Height: 5'7''

·Hair: Deep Brown

·Prussian Blue

·Notes: 1.) Pilots Gundam 01 and 0 and 0 Custom, NONE OTHERS FOUND

"This guy is very secretive about his past. Lets see this guy Chang Wufei"

·Chang Wufei

·Age: 17

·DOB: July 10, AC 180

·Weight: 140

·Height: 5'6''

·Eyes: Dark Brown

·Hair: Midnight Black

·Notes: Lost wife before becoming a Gundam Pilot. Thinks woman are weak. Pilots Gundam Shelong, Altron Gundam, and Gundam Nataku.

"Wow this guys sounds like fun. Better get some sleep. This is one mission, I don't want to except!" She yawned and threw her housecoat on the chair and went to sleep.

******************************************************************

End of chapter one!!!!!!! Yeah, I know it was short! Wait till next chapter!

Love Ya,

Sixela/Alexis 


End file.
